Ghosts Don't Haunt
by The Red Merc
Summary: Pact, commander of Alpha Providence, travels with his team to his hometown, Ergastulum, to prevent any harm that disrupts the society inside the mafia-run city - as best as they possibly can. Meanwhile, Nicolas and Worick attempts to make their secretary, Alex, feel more part of the Handymen family and help her with any problems that suffices. [OCs] (S, V, L) {Alex/Worick/Nicolas}


_Same OCs again, so... Yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I do apologize for not posting in over a month, I've lost my notebook... But I WILL post over the weekend a chapter for Attack on Titan and White Album 2, so keep an eye out on those for tomorrow and Sunday. So here you go: Gangsta._

* * *

 **Ajax "Pact" Jetson**  
 **August 21, 2011  
** **11:52 AM**  
 **Outskirts of Ergastulum**  
 **Alpha Providence, SFD Freelance 0-1**

A dark, messy-haired man with the attire of black long sleeves rolled up to his biceps and dark jeans drives through the streets of the outskirts of the city Ergastulum in a black Jeep Wrangler. Curious stares pierces through the dark tinted windows of the vehicle at the young adult male driver and the other passengers in the passenger seat and back seats. Followed by the Wrangler was a black 2010 Ford F-150 pickup truck, its bed covered in a tarp to conceal what it held. As they approached the West Gate for entry, they were already greeted with the distinctive, long distant short gunfire inside Ergastulum. The gate's guards paused for a moment before checking in the two vehicles until the gunfire ceases, then checked the vehicles.

"We're going to have to see what's in the truck, you know", one of the guards say to the Wrangler's driver.

"Sorry, can't let that happen", the driver replied, looking to the guard through his sunglasses. "Just let us through, man. You don't have to check anything we got."

"What was that?" He raised his rifle into view in an intimidating manner, an HK91A2 that was slung around his form by its sling. "Listen, this place ain't no sunshine and rainbows where you can have everything your way, so I suggest you let us check what you got or one of two things happen." He lowers his voice a bit. "Either you get no passage and get turned around, or we'll shooting your cars up, depending on how much you piss me off. I promise we'll let ya guys live."

The driver looked behind the guard to see his buddies getting up, some of which heading to the truck behind his Wrangler. He kept an eye on those few guard through the side mirror. Then, the massively built light-skinned man with a high and tight haircut whipped out his pistol, his muscular arm stretched out across the driver's chest and pointed directly at the guard's face. The driver sighs softly, still staring into the side mirror, unnerved by the tense sudden moment. "Listen, champ. We're no civilians. Let us through, and we promise to let you and your buddies live." The others in the back seats took out their pistols as well and pointed them at the other guards in the back. He even saw a muzzle of a rifle from within the F-150 protrude out the open car door's window pointed directly in the face of the guard that was going to check the truck's covered bed from the side mirror. "And keep silent of this, alright?"

The guard felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face to his jaw, his teeth clenched with both a feeling of anger and fear. He glanced at the truck again, his curiosity running wild with who these guys are. Then stares back into the barrel of the 5.7 USG the large man held. Finally, he steps back with a sour scowl and nodded his head to the side as a gesture for passage. "Get the hell in there and out of my sight", he then said lowly.

The driver finally looked away from the side mirror to the guard, then back onto the road as he drove forward and rolls his window up, followed the truck treading behind. The passengers inside the Wrangler lowers their weapons, but kept their eyes on their surroundings for any potential threat. After all, this was a city of many 'sins'. Here and there, you see prostitutes in broad daylight trying to earn what they work for, stands selling novelties and some even selling weapons, bars dotted almost everywhere, small, beat up apartments cramped with its occupants staring out the window for a smoke, just to look, or to reveal their bare bodies to the sex-driven men below. Even kids were running around this environment as if it was the time of their lives.

"Sad that these kids play around here when there's women opening up their legs to whatever dude has the cash", one of the ladies says in the back, dressed in short jean shorts and spaghetti top fitted to her well endowed chest with her dark neon blue hair hanging down to her waist. "Can't believe you grew up in this shithole, Boss."

The driver chuckles softly as he gave quick glances to the surroundings off the road. "Believe it while you can, Jinx, 'cause your big, bad, but nice commander seen some harsh shit in this shitho-... Hah! That's where my dad first shown me how to get laid! Too bad I pussed out like a bitch, though..." He nodded his head to a brothel building off to the side where a small crowd enters and leaves the place. "Still popular, huh..."

"Comma-...", another woman started beside Jinx, dressed entirely in a dark brown dress that reached down to her thighs, though interrupted by the driver.

"Leave out formalities when we're here, Roxanne, this place will get too familiar with us real quick if they know who we are."

"Er, right... Ajax? Do you have any leads here? Like, anyone here you might know that still stays here?"

Ajax thought for a moment as he turns down into a wide alleyway. "Yeah, I know a couple. First off, we've got an ex-rich kid who wanders around here with a buddy of his, some guys from the Cristiano family, and this one chick my mom use to work for who runs a whore house down the way."

The muscular passenger laughed out loud as he glued his eyes side mirror looking at the F-150 behind them. "Who would've known our professional killing machine living a shitty life in this dump. Hell, this place is probably worse than Zimbabwe." More gunfire in the far distance. "Damn, probably even Karachi..."

"Oh come on, Raul, shut the fuck up. Someone who can flatten a dude's skull with their own bare hands shouldn't be comparing this city to our mercenary group's top dangerous ops."

"Aye, Boss, I'm just sayin', man. Just sayin'..."

Ajax pulls up beside a small apartment building connected to a garage. Once he did, he turns off the engine and leans back in his seat with a sigh as he watches the truck pull up in front of them and into the garage carefully, one of the passengers in the back seat poking their head out to make sure the items under the tarp doesn't hit the garage door overhead. "All of you, listen", he started to everyone inside the Wrangler. "You guys know we'll be staying here at my old place. Now, what are we doing here? Well... Since I _forgot_ to tell you back in briefing, I'll tell you the W's when we get inside and settled." He took out his keys, slipped them in his pocket, then dismounted with the other three. Ajax combs his fingers back through his black hair as he looked up at the sky. "But I can tell you right now, we're going to kill some people while we're here."

"Hey, Big Man, want us to unload now", the driver of the truck called out after dismounting, wearing a dark button-up shirt and black pants with his black bangs barely covering one of his eyes.

"That's right, Skylar. Close the garage door first, take off the tarp, then start unloading."

"What about me and Jacob", another calls out, a man with a light beard, black t-shirt read 'One Shot, One Kill', and casual blue jeans. He had short, red hair with a high-skin fade.

"Don't be a stupid ass motherfucker, Gerald - you and Jacob help out Sky and we'll help you three load everything inside the building", Ajax replied.

"Alright, alright, copy that", Gerald grumbles as Jacob, an athletic build man with a gray tanktop, boots, and green cargo pants, pats his shoulder pulls down the garage door between them and outside.

...

 **Worick Arcangelo**  
 **August 21, 2011  
3:10 PM  
** **Ergastulum  
** **Benriya, Handyman**

Worick leans forward against the car roof of his customer's old white car, giving some sweet talk to the young woman in the driver's seat. She brushes her short brunette hair back behind her shoulder as she giggles huskily, then leans up and gave the Handyman a sweet, long kiss. "Oh, Worick, baby. When's the next time I can get your service?"

"Well..." Worick sighs softly with a thin grin, his blue eyes locked on her own brown eyes. "I'll just say whenever your husband isn't home on my special hours. But hey, my side job doesn't seem like it's happening anytime soon, so my time with you might be more likely."

The woman smiles sweetly then gave him another kiss. "I'll be calling you later then, Worick." She then started pulling off forward out of the alleys with a wave out her car door window.

Worick watches her drive off as he pulls out a cigarette, his favorite brand: Pall Mall. He held the end between his lips, lit the other other, then took a long drag before blowing out a long smoky trail. He looked up at the sky for just a couple seconds as he tried to remember what he forgot. "Oh, shit... Delivery." He sighs softly as he shook his head then began walking through the alleys towards his 'company's' building, and home.

As he finally arrived and walked up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder behind him, finding a rich brown-skinned woman with black, long hair and a black, short dress. She sat at the bottom of the small stairs beneath the shadows to another room, humming to herself as she clutched onto her arms gently.

 _Looks like Alex is in her own world again_ , Worick thought to himself quietly. _I'll let her rest it off today_. As he made it to the main room, he leans back against the wall beside the window, peering out and down below at the young woman. He listens in more to her humming, grinning to himself just slightly. Nicolas soon came out his bedroom with a black tanktop and casual pants as he slips on his button-up dress shirt.

 _You're late_ , Nicolas said to Worick in sign language.

"Well you're the one who just got up", replied Worick after taking a drag from his cigarette.

 _Either way, we should go and get these deliveries delivered so I can get back to sleep_.

Worick chuckles softly before pushing himself off the wall, went over to the desk, and grabbed up the four doggy bags with names and places stabled to the top. "Alex is down there humming to herself and looking hot at the same time. Might grab her up now while I can." He laughs to himself slightly for a moment. "Anyway, why's she out there? Got bored in here or something?"

 _You just got off your job. What, you're running Duracell batteries now?_ Nicolas thought for a moment by glancing off to the side, the looked back at Worick. _She probably got bored in here since we didn't get much calls._

Worick laughed aloud as Nicolas grabbed two coats and his sheathed katana, tossing one of the coats to Worick who caught it on his arm. "You got jokes now, huh? Anyway, I was just joking around. But still... That chest is really packing some."

As they left down the alley, Nicolas made a sign language of 'Thanks' as cheeky reply to the joke.

After delivering the bags off to where they were suppose to be delivered, the two Handymen decided to make a stop to the gun shops where their friend, Constance had managed. On the outside, there were a bit of gunshot holes trailed along the wall, which continued over the window and onward. "Didn't she ask us to fix this before?"

Nicolas glanced to Worick, then inside the shop as they stopped in front of it. Soon, Constance peered out and waved at them.

"Hey, guys", the female gun shop manager called out aloud happily from behind her counter. "What're you all doing around here? Working?"

Worick nodded with a smile as he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. "That's right, we had to make a few deliveries but that's all. Are these bullet holes new?"

Constance frowned with a sigh. "Yeah, it was from this morning I think, or maybe afternoon... Just heard some arguing outside and the gunfire just suddenly went off. They even hit my place up a bit."

"Ah, I see. Remember now, you can ring up the Handymen anytime and make an appointment with us to clean up the mess."

"Yeah, I know." She wipes down her counter. "You guys are overdue with last time's appointment."

Worick cringed a bit, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well..."

" _Well_ , bullshit. Don't worry, though, I'm not gonna wring your necks like Granny Joel would do, but don't think I'm gonna be nice either."

"Right, right." Worick waves as he and Nicolas left. "Scary..."

 _Should've just fixed her place up last time instead of going through this with her_ , Nicolas signaled.

"But, well..."

 _You're just a lazy ass_.

"Hey now, I work my ass off when I want to! Anyway, we should hurry back home - I'm starting to miss Alex already." He grins thinly to himself as he thought about the things Alex had gone through with him and Nicolas. She's been through a long run, starting off as a prostitute down to their secretary. And yet, she's still new to everything, even herself. Those damn TB pills had messed up her head Barry had forced into her, her previous pimp. Her last. No more is Worick going to let Alex off down that route in life again, and he sure as hell knows that Nicolas thinks the same.

As Worick looks to Nicolas, all he saw was the emotionless stare he made up ahead. Nicolas was still the Nicolas he knew for around 20 years. And even now, he can only pull out vague ideas that's coming off from Nicolas's head. Nicolas then looked over to Worick, who quickly looked away. "Alex should take it easy", Nicolas said in a broken voice, considering he's a deaf guy who is still vague about talking aloud.

Worick chuckles softly. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that to. She's been getting lonely a lot maybe, so I guess for the next couple days we should make her feel more part of the Handymen, huh?"

...

 **Ajax "Pact" Jetson**  
 **August 21, 2011  
3:24 PM  
** **Ergastulum  
** **Alpha Providence, SFD Freelance 0-1**

"As of right now, we are nonexistent. We are mercenaries, but we are not, if that makes sense to any of you." Ajax stood in the center of the living room with his squad members seated on the couches around him, all eyes focused on their team leader and overall commander. "Our purpose here is to eliminate absolutely any threat in the city, as there are human traffickers, child kidnappings, rape and profuse murder, and the transfer of weapons. The problem with that is, well... The area is highly populated with civilians. We kill the wrong guys, then the entire city is a warzone. We're not making this another Karachi incident on our hands again, not over this mission. So, be mindful: there are some guys known as the Four Fathers who control this entire city together through gang- and mafia-like means and tactics. The guys you have to watch for especially are the Dogtags."

Jacob raises his hand. "What dog tags?" He then raises up his own pair of Alpha Providence issued dog tags. "These?"

"Yes _and_ no. Dogtags are superhuman beings who are either active or ex-mercenaries with incredible skill and power. The are ranked with letters and numbers: D-5 being the lowest and A-0 being the highest. There were rumors floating around before that S ranks exists, but I'm not sure. Still, be cautious. The Dogtags they wear are different; consider them as a warning, like beware of dog or something like that."

Rox raises her hand. "You've lived here before. Were you considered a Dogtag back then?"

Ajax stares at Jinx for a moment, frozen. He then snapped back into it then shook his head. "Negative." He then carries on. "The city, as discussed, are separated by districts, each owned by a Father or Family. Nobody is suppose to know we are here as mercenaries, but as badass motherfuckers who are passing by to kill and work for cash and a better place. We work with the right guys, avoid the bad guys, kill who we need to kill, then get out of here. Alright? Easy, right?"

Each mercenary nodded in response, some muttering 'Copy that' or 'Got it'.

"Alright, good. Go set up a satellite feed to map out the city and establish encrypted comms on the third floor, let's get moving people."

Everyone then did as ordered, breaking off to where they have to go as ordered. All but Jinx and Skylar, who approaches Ajax. "Hey brother, you're cool man", Skylar began, "because that pause you made after Rox's question..."

Ajax sighs softly then nodded. "Yeah, I'm cool brother. Don't really wanna talk about that sort of shit when we're on a job."

"Yeah, man... Yeah, that's all good bud. You need someone to talk to, talk to your lady here..." He pats Jinx's shoulder. "... and you got me. Hell, you and I been on how many tours to Afghanistan in the beginning since you made this company? We're always here for ya." He then left upstairs to help the grunting Jacob, who struggles with a crate he tries to carry up the stairs to Raul.

"Jax, are you sure you're fine?" It was the alluring voice of Jinx sounding from his side. "I mean... You don't gotta be a bitch about it and hide this sort of thing from me - from any of us." She reached her hand out, grabbing Ajax's arm. "Come on, sir... You've always been there for all of us. We're here for you."

Ajax looked down at Jinx with a thin grin, then finally removed his dark sunglasses to show his dark red, gentle eyes staring down into her purple contacts. "I'm sorry, Jinx. Come on, baby girl, if your sis saw you attached to me like this, she'll break my dick like last time. We got a job to do right - I'm not going to let something in the past get in the way of it."

* * *

 _I'm thinking about doing a SYOC (Send Your Own Character) on this story. So, if you're interested, send it my way. I already have a character template submission form for you to copy and paste, just delete what's in parenthesis. How will this work? I'm creating a new Freelance squad to operate in the AO. Again, I'm posting up a character submission template soon, and you SUBMIT THIS IN PMs. Otherwise, your character won't be featured, I'm sorry. If you have questions, then we can talk about it. Same thing with concerns or anything, my PMs are open. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this well. Will set a date for the next chapter to be by the end of this month. Thank you, please tell me how I did, will update the chapter soon with errors, and yeah. Read on._


End file.
